Un jour sans pluie
by Unna
Summary: OneShot.Par une belle journée d’octobre, Lily Evans réalise avec une certaine angoisse que la perception qu'elle avait de James Potter n'est plus tout à fait la même. Mais comment s’avouer ce que l'on a si longtemps nié et surtout, comment le lui avouer?


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà mon premier one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme j'étais impatiente de le poster, il se peut qu'il reste quelques petites fautes, je m'en excuse à l'avance.

_Disclamer_ : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R. Et le titre vient d'un album de la chanteuse Enya : « A Day Without Rain »

Je tiens à remercier Gwenlillian sans qui ce one-shot n'aurait jamais été écrit puisque c'est elle qui m'a fait redécouvrir Enya (lire le disclamer). Je la remercie également pour l'avoir lu et pour m'avoir donné son avis aussi sincèrement !

Merci aussi à Kloona pour l'avoir également lu et pour m'avoir encouragé à le poster si vite !

**Un jour sans pluie**

C'était un jour sans pluie et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel par cette belle matinée d'octobre. Lily Evans était assise au bord du lac. Les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ses genoux, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré. Ses yeux fixaient la surface paisible de l'eau d'un air absent.

Elle étaient venue là pour savourer un petit moment de tranquillité. La bibliothèque était bien trop silencieuse à son goût, la Salle Commune des Gryffondors excessivement bruyante et la quiétude qu'elle aurait pu trouver dans sa chambre sérieusement compromise par les incessants jacassements d'une de ses camarades de dortoir. Ici, elle sentait le vent lui frôler doucement le visage et les seuls bruits qui venaient troubler ses réflexions étaient les sons rassurants de la nature qui l'entourait.

Elle pouvait enfin respirer à son aise, ce qui lui paraissait totalement impossible dans le château. L'école était chargée d'une morosité étouffante : les devoirs s'accumulaient inlassablement, le froid s'installait lentement et, pire que tout, la prochaine sortie du Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée pour cause de « contexte politique instable ».

Mais Lily avait depuis longtemps repoussé ces sombres pensées au loin. Elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Elle songeait à sa famille, à sa vie après Poudlard, à tout un tas de choses qui la tracassaient depuis un moment. Elle poussa un long soupir et resserra un peu plus étroitement sa cape autour de ses épaules lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de recul par rapport aux récents évènements et aux évènements à venir. Et la vérité était que l'avenir la terrifiait.

Elle sourit amèrement en pensant à ses camarades qui semblaient avoir un chemin tout tracé. Certains voulaient devenir d'importants membres du ministère de la magie, d'autres projetaient d'entamer une formation de médicomage. Tous avaient un but. Sauf elle. Elle ne supportait plus les regards mi-surpris mi-moqueurs qu'on lui lançait quand elle, une des meilleures élèves de son année, osait avouer qu'elle ne savait quelle orientation choisir. Oui, elle était perdue, « et alors ? » avait-elle envie de répondre avec défi. Elle faisait toujours tout comme personne et rien comme tout le monde, pourquoi changer aujourd'hui ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le château et son regard se posa sur une silhouette élancée qui venait de franchir la porte d'entrée. La personne portait un balai. Et Lily ne connaissait qu'un seul élève capable de sacrifier un samedi matin de grasse matinée pour aller s'entraîner au Quidditch. Cet élève, c'était James Potter.

Voilà un autre point qui allait de travers. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un nouveau soupir, encore plus profond que le précédent. Son cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

En première année, elle avait trouvé James Potter gentil.

_Cela faisait dix minutes que Lily attendait patiemment que l'escalier daigne revenir dans sa direction pour lui permettre de continuer son chemin. Elle devait absolument être rentrée à sa Salle Commune avant le couvre-feu. _

_Cinq minutes passèrent et l'escalier n'esquissait toujours pas le moindre mouvement._

_Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de la jeune fille rousse. Elle ne connaissait pas d'autres chemins menant à la tour des Gryffondors et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se perdrait si elle s'aventurait dans les couloirs encore inconnus de l'école. Elle serra un peu plus ses livres contre sa poitrine et contracta les mâchoires pour refouler ses larmes._

_C'est alors qu'une voix pleine de sollicitude s'éleva derrière elle._

_« C'est vrai qu'il est un peu têtu cet escalier… Il ne vient chercher les élèves que quand l'envie lui prend ! »_

_Elle sursauta et fit volte-face. Un petit garçon à la bouille espiègle, aux lunettes rondes légèrement de travers et aux cheveux extrêmement décoiffés la contemplait avec un sourire rassurant. D'un revers de la main, elle sécha rapidement ses pleurs._

_« Co… Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »_

_« Parce qu'il y a un mois, Sirius et moi on a du attendre une demie-heure avant qu'il vienne nous chercher. De coup, on a du trouver un autre chemin pour rentrer à la Salle Commune. Tu veux que je te le montre, Lily ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et sourit au garçon avec reconnaissance. Il attrapa doucement sa main et la guida vers un couloir opposé._

_« Tu vas voir, c'est pas bien compliqué ! »_

_« Merci, James. »_

_« Pas de quoi ma p'tite dame ! »_

En deuxième année, elle l'avait trouvé drôle.

_Un pop sonore retentit dans la Grande Salle et, aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Les bras des élèves aux uniformes vert et argent s'allongeaient de manière anormale, à un tel point, que certains étudiants donnaient involontairement des coups à leurs camarades. Les cris horrifiés des Serpentards furent couverts par les éclats de rire des autres élèves._

_A la table des Gryffondors, une petite rousse aux joues rouges était hilare. Ce genre d'incident ne s'était jamais produit mais chacun savait qui en était à l'origine._

_Les Maraudeurs affichèrent un sourire satisfait et bombèrent fièrement le torse. Lily leur jeta un coup d'œil admiratif et son regard rencontra celui de James. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis._

_« Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le bras long ! » s'esclaffa bruyamment Sirius Black, provoquant une nouvelle hilarité chez ses camarades. _

_Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicth en personne alla complimenter les quatre garçons de deuxième année. Selon lui, ils avaient vengé l'honneur des Gryffondors qui avaient perdu leur dernier match contre Serpentard. _

_Lily leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire amusé accroché au visage. Pourquoi la plupart des élèves de sexe masculin faisaient-ils si grand cas d'un simple match de Quidditch ?Certainement parce que le Quiddicth n'était pas l'affaire d'un « simple » match lui aurait-on répondu. _

_Le repas se termina dans un brouhaha étourdissant, la plupart des élèves se moquant ouvertement des Serpentards tandis que ces derniers criaient au scandale. Finalement, chacun retourna à sa Salle Commune en partageant ses propres impressions sur la scène dont il venait d'être spectateur. Lily laissa un moment ses amies pour aller aux toilettes. En chemin, elle croisa les quatre Maraudeurs qui commentaient leur « chef d'œuvre » avec animation. Alors qu'elle passait à leur hauteur, James lui attrapa le poignet et lui demanda :_

_« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?Un vrai bijou, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Vous avez incontestablement de l'imagination à revendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant._

_Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, il continua tranquillement sa route. Elle le regarda s'éloignait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'amusement. Elle se demandait où les quatre jeunes hommes allaient chercher leurs idées ! De même qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier, ils représentaient tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle avait bien lu l'émerveillement dans les yeux des autres. Une personne la regarderait-t-elle jamais de la sorte ?_

En troisième année, il était devenu réellement exaspérant.

_« Potter ! Veux-tu bien me laisser terminer ma phrase ! Je n'ai jamais dit que vos blagues n'étaient pas drôles ! J'ai seulement fait remarquer que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois, seuls les Serpentards étaient visés, c'est tout. » _

_« Ça me paraît pourtant évident, Lily. L'essence même d'un Serpentard est de nous servir de cobaye pour nos farces ! »_

_La rouquine cligna un instant des yeux, incertaine d'avoir réellement saisi les paroles du Gryffondor._

_« Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes quand tu dis ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Euh… Non. Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? » _

_« Parce que dans ce cas, tu es le pire des idiots que la Terre entière n'ait jamais porté James Potter ! » se récria Lily, la voix peut-être un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. _

_« Oh, tout doux Evans ! » fit James en levant ses mains en signe de défense. « Je ne t'insulte pas, moi. Pourtant, Merlin sait que tu es plutôt sacrément contrariante ces derniers temps…Tu es dans ta mauvaise période ou quoi ? » _

_Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent et ses yeux s'étrécirent jusqu'à ne former qu'une étroite fente._

_« Tu as un manque de tact désespérant, Potter ! Va au Diable ! » _

_Et comme une furie, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune à grand pas. Elle avait un besoin immédiat de prendre l'air. Derrière elle, elle entendit Potter essayer de se justifier auprès de ses amis._

_« Ben, c'est vrai quoi ! J'allais pas la laisser m'insulter sans rien dire ! »_

En quatrième année, il s'était transformé en amoureux transi.

_Lily descendit les escaliers de son dortoir quatre à quatre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le fond de la Salle Commune. Là, elle se mit à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques partout autour d'elle. Elle déplaça un cousin et regarda en-dessous avant de finalement le remettre à sa place. Elle recommença le même manège avec le suivant et finit par fouiller tout le canapé._

_« C'est pas possible ! » marmonna-t-elle, passablement agacée. « Il ne s'est quand même pas volatilisé ! »_

_Soudain elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux. Quel était l'imbécile qui… _

_« Devine qui c'est ! »_

_« Purée, Potter ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur là ! »_

_Les mains se retirèrent aussitôt._

_« Tu connais le verbe 'se détendre', Evans ? » _

_Elle poussa un grognement intraduisible tout en continuant ses recherches. _

_« Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne fasse pas parti de ton vocabulaire. »_

_Elle le laissa distraitement poursuivre son monologue sans lui adresser un regard._

_« Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? »_

_« Non non, je refais la déco… »_

_« Ne serait-ce pas de l'humour que je décèlerais là, très chère ?Vraiment épatant ! »_

_Lily soupira mais ne dit rien ; après tout, à quoi bon ?_

_« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne chercherais pas un certain livre de potions qui renfermerait la dissertation sur les détraqueurs que nous devons rendre demain ? »_

_La jeune fille suspendit son geste._

_« Comment sais-tu que… »_

_Puis, elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Il tenait triomphalement dans sa main gauche le livre qu'elle cherchait._

_« Potter, espèce de... »_

_« Tss tss tss… Ne dis pas des mots que tu pourrais regretter par la suite, ma chérie. »_

'_Chérie' ? Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas bien de laisser traîner tes affaires… Je te croyais plus soigneuse que ça ! » déclara-t-il sans tenir compte de ses paroles._

_« C'est ça. Maintenant, rends-moi mon livre. » ordonna-t-elle._

_« Il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose. » fit-il avec une moue dubitative. _

_« S'il te plait » grinça Lily en tendant la main._

_« Moui… Tout compte fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Il va falloir que tu sois beaucoup plus gentille que ça pour récupérer ton livre. »_

_« Rends-moi ce foutu bouquin qu'on en parle plus, Potter. »_

_« A une seule condition. »_

_Il affichait un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle soupira et finit par demander, les mâchoires crispées :_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Que tu m'embrasses. »_

_Un instant, elle resta abasourdie._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Que tu m'embrasses ? » répéta-t-il sans hésitation._

_Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction._

_« J'espère pour toi que c'est une blague, Potter » siffla Lily entre ses lèvres._

_« Mais non ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Juste un petit bisou de rien du tout là » expliqua-t-il en désignant ses lèvres tendus. _

_Il ne reçut pas de baiser de la part de Lily. Juste une gifle bien placée sur la joue droite. D'un geste furibond, elle lui arracha le livre des mains et retourna dans son dortoir._

_« C'était assez pathétique comme approche, vieux... » commenta distraitement Sirius « Echec et mat Remus ! » _

En cinquième année, l'arrogance avait eu raison de lui.

_Quand Lily sortit de la classe d'enchantements, elle aperçut James Potter nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'en face, un vif d'or dans la main droite._

_« Salut, Evans » susurra-t-il en passant inévitablement sa main dans ses cheveux._

_« Tu m'as déjà dit bonjour ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, Potter. Ta cervelle serait-elle déjà ramollie à ce point ? » s'enquit calmement Lily._

_Il perdit un peu de son assurance mais continua néanmoins._

_« Qu'as-tu pensé du match contre les Serdaigles ? 160 à 340, j'ai quand même sacrément assuré, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_« L'**équipe** a 'sacrément assuré' » rectifia Lily d'une voix lasse._

_« Oui, bien sûr. » acquiesça rapidement le jeune homme « L'équipe s'en est très bien sortie ! »_

« C'est pour parler Quidditch que tu m'attendais ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas intéressée. »

_« Euh, non. En fait, je t'attentais pour savoir si ça te disait d'aller à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard avec moi. »_

_Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux._

_« Tu te serais coiffé avec un pétard ce matin, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Pour l'amour du ciel, tes cheveux sont assez désordonnés sans que tu ailles en rajouter une couche toute les deux minutes ! Laisse-les un peu tranquille ! »_

_Le sourire du garçon à lunette s'élargit._

_« Ça veut dire oui ? »_

_« Non, certainement pas. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, dépité._

_« Parce que ça me suffit largement de devoir te supporter pendant les cours sans qu'en plus j'aille rajouter mon temps libre ! »_

_Elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais James Potter se plaça devant elle tel un mur de pierre._

_« Là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Potter. C'est non, un point c'est tout. »_

_« Evans, je suis intelligent, beau garçon, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicth. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »_

_« Un tas de garçon sont beaux et intelligents mais la plupart ont quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« De la maturité. Tu me laisses passer maintenant ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« C'est bien ce que je disais… » soupira-t-elle._

_Elle le contourna et continua son chemin._

_« Et si je te promets d'arrêter d'embêter Snevi… Severus, tu viendras avec moi ? »_

_Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et désespérée. Lily s'arrêta et se retourna._

_« C'est parce que ton comportement envers Rogue est stupide que tu devrais le changer, par pour que j'accepte d'aller au Pré-au-lard avec toi ! »_

_Puis, elle reprit sa route. Derrière elle, elle l'entendit crier :_

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, Evans ! Un tas de filles vendrait père et mère pour qu'un jour je leur propose de sortir avec moi ! »_

_La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel. James Potter avait atteint un niveau d'imbécillité navrant._

En sixième année, il avait fait preuve d'une bizarrerie déroutante.

_« Tu es en retard, Evans. »_

_« Je sais, désolée. » articula Lily en reprenant son souffle « Embouteillages au première étage. »_

_« Finalement, on ferait mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque, la Salle Commune est beaucoup trop bruyante. »_

_James Potter qui lui proposait d'aller à la bibliothèque, c'était une première ! Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation._

_Ils marchèrent en silence une bonne partie du chemin. Depuis la rentrée, Lily avait constaté avec soulagement que James Potter semblait avoir calmé ses ardeurs auprès d'elle. Et, si l'idée de devoir mettre sur pied ce projet de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal lui avait paru atroce au début, elle réalisa que, finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas si pénible._

_« Tu as avancé la première partie ? » demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé._

_« Je l'ai fini. »_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, décontenancée._

_« Oh euh… Parfait. C'est parfait. »_

_« Et toi, t'en est avec la deuxième partie ? »_

_Elle rougit, quelque peu honteuse._

_« Je… Je l'ai bien avancé. » mentit-elle._

_Elle avait pensé que James Potter, en grand fainéant qu'il était, n'aurait très certainement pas pris la peine d'avancer leur projet. Elle s'était donc contentée de continuer juste un peu la partie qui lui était attribuée._

_Au tournant d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux Serpentards : Rogue et Rosier._

_James passa devant eux comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vu, attitude qui laissa Lily bouche bée. L'habituel sourire prédateur ne s'était pas dessiné sur les lèvres du garçon, pas plus qu'il n'avait lancé une remarque désobligeante ou un sort humiliant._

_« Tiens tiens… Ne serait-ce pas Saint Potter qui se balade en déplaisante compagnie… » fit Rogue d'une voix méprisante._

_Mais ses propos n'eurent pas l'effet escompté car le Gryffondor continua tranquillement sa route._

_« Je croyais que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne voulait pas de toi ? »_

_« Et si tu fermais ta sale gueule graisseuse pour une fois, Rogue ? » répliqua James d'une voix froide sans même se retourner ou s'arrêter._

_Ils n'entendirent pas distinctement la réponse du Serpentards car ils s'engouffrèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Lily fixa ouvertement le visage inexpressif du jeune homme sans chercher à cacher son étonnement. Serait-il malade ? De son côté, il ne sembla pas s'émouvoir du regard insistant de la rouquine sur lui._

_« Attention à l'escalier, Evans. »_

_Mais Lily réagit trop tard et se prit les pieds dans les premières marches de l'escalier qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle s'étala au sol. James tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle l'ignora. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, cela sembla même l'indifférer complètement._

_Inexplicablement, Lily eut un petit pincement au cœur._

Et maintenant ? Lily ne savait pas, ne savait plus. James Potter semblait continuer sa petite vie bien tranquillement. Petite vie dont elle ne faisait plus partie. Il se montrait juste cordiale avec elle, au même titre que ses autres camarades de Gryffondor. Elle ne comptait tout simplement pas plus qu'une autre.

Et pourtant, contre toute attente, James Potter, le grand garçon prétentieux et trop sur de lui qu'elle pensait connaître, avait changé. Il avait réussi à obtenir ce qui lui manquait cruellement : de la maturité. La couche d'arrogance s'était craquelée et avait révélé un jeune homme qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Un jeune homme qu'elle avait presque envie de connaître.

C'était un jour sans pluie et Lily Evans décida qu'elle appréciait James Potter. Enfin, vraiment un tout petit peu…

Le voir évoluer de la sorte avait été à la fois contrariant et déchirant. Contrariant car sa popularité avait encore augmenté, même s'il ne s'en servait plus comme avant. Et déchirant parce que ce nouveau jeune homme était attirant, même si elle était censée le détester cordialement.

La vie pouvait parfois se montrer tellement stupide !

C'était un jour sans pluie, une merveilleuse journée, et pourtant, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Lily sentit deux grosses larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

* * *

C'était un jour sans pluie où le soleil aurait pu effacer tous ses chagrins. Mais si le soleil ne s'en chargeait pas, qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il y remédier…

« Je suis étonné de te trouver là… »

Elle sursauta violemment. La personne s'était approché si silencieusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Ou peut-être était-ce ses pensées qui faisaient trop de bruits.

Cette voix. Tout son corps se crispa.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » murmura-t-elle en s'empressant d'essuyer ses yeux avec le coin de sa cape.

Comme une impression de déjà vu…

La personne se laissa choir à côté d'elle et, sans un mot, lui tendit un mouchoir en soie où les initiales J.P étaient brodées. D'une main tremblante, elle s'en empara et sécha les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

« A tout un tas de choses pas très réjouissant… »

James Potter haussa un sourcil.

« Comme ? »

« Aucune importance… Et toi, je croyais que tu irais faire du Quidditch ? »

« Je devais mais tout compte fait, il est bien triste ce grand stade vide. Et puis, je t'ai aperçu de loin… »

Elle ne sut comment interpréter cette dernière phrase.

« Et comme ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas discuter un peu, tous les deux, je suis venu. »

Elle toussa, autant pour marquer son scepticisme que pour dégager sa gorge enrouée.

« On n'a jamais vraiment 'discuter'. Par contre, on s'est souvent 'disputé' » souligna-t-elle.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé avant de reprendre un air grave.

« Des fois, j'aimerais qu'on retourne en arrière tous les deux, ça se passait plutôt bien quand on était petits. »

« Hum oui… A ce moment, tu ne martyrisais pas encore les Serpentards… »

« J'ai changé. »

« J'avais cru remarquer. »

Elle le vit s'agiter et, sans la regarder, il demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouveau James Potter ? »

Il guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

« Finalement, j'avais tort en prétendant que jamais tu ne serais quelqu'un de mature. » déclara-t-elle sans trop se mouiller.

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu.

Elle grogna puis capitula.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Tu es devenu beaucoup plus adulte et ça fait de toi quelqu'un de remarquable que tous les garçons voudraient avoir comme copain et que toutes les filles voudraient avoir comme petit-ami… »

C'était étrange comme les mots sortaient difficilement.

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense ou seulement ce que _toi_, tu penses ? »

« Je rajouterais juste que jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais aussi irresponsable pour devenir un animagi non déclaré. Même si c'est l'un des plus belles preuves d'amitié qui existe au monde. »

Un sourire à la fois satisfait et malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et moi, tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ? »

La question la troubla. Son estomac se noua. Serait-ce une vengeance tardive ? Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu es beaucoup trop méfiante, Lily. Tu es gentille avec tout le monde même avec les personnes qui ne le mérite pas, sauf avec moi. Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses même si ça dois faire mal, surtout avec moi. »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle redoutait la suite.

« Tu es intelligente. Tu es belle. Tu es mature. »

Son visage pourrait-il devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Cela semblait impossible.

« Et je crois que tu dois vraiment être douée en enchantement car je suis toujours amoureux de toi. »

Elle fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle en oublia de respirer pendant une minute. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, la faisant douter d'avoir entendu les bons mots.

« Pour finir, j'espère que ce coup-ci je ne vais pas recevoir de baffe car j'ai répété cette scène avec Sirius une bonne dizaine de fois et celui-ci me fait dire que s'il doit encore porter une fois une perruque rousse, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il décide de se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Le visage de Lily se détendit et un petit rire amusé franchit ses lèvres.

En première année, elle avait trouvé James Potter gentil. Il l'était toujours.

En deuxième année, elle l'avait trouvé drôle et cette qualité n'avait fait que s'affirmer davantage.

En troisième année, il était devenu réellement exaspérant mais aujourd'hui son côté borné lui donnait du charme.

En quatrième année, il s'était transformé en amoureux transi et à ce moment précis, elle ressentit un profond soulagement en réalisant que ça n'avait pas changé.

En cinquième année, l'arrogance avait eu raison de lui mais c'était avant de révéler un jeune homme bourré de qualités irrésistible.

En sixième année, il avait fait preuve d'une bizarrerie déroutante mais cela était du à l'aura mystérieuse et envoûtante qui se dégageait de lui.

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter ne reçut pas de gifle de la part de Lily Evans. Juste un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

C'était un jour sans pluie et un soleil aussi lumineux que celui du ciel brillait dans le cœur de Lily Evans.


End file.
